How much Blood will you shed?
by Slowly Going Crazy
Summary: A murder inverstigation, and a person from the town has some evidence. Will they figure out who the killer is and his plans by the story, or will the killer find them first. CAUTION: Do not read if afraid of blood, decay, dismemberment, or all of the abov
1. Prologue

The beginning is a drag, but it gets interesting later on. Give me some twisted ideas if you would like, who knows they may be used later on in the story... 

What is the killers conspiracy, why hasn't he been caught? The answer will come in due time.

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

Nara walked in and sat on the seat opposite Daman in the living room of the old mansion.

**Nara**: Hello sir, you know why you're here.

**Daman**: For the evidence, which I have right here. (Daman held up a tattered book with all the pages written in latin) And people say latin is a dead language. (he laughed)

**Nara**: I don't want to take up tour time, I just want to know who the killer is.

Daman starts to read near the end of the book.

* * *

Chris hit Mad Man in the side of the face with his remaining energy and held the gun to his own head with his remaining finger.

**Chris**: I can't deal with this torture any longer!

**Mad Man**: Foolish Chris, killing yourselfwhen you could kill me.

**Chris**: You can't die, and this torture will just continue unless I kill myself! I know your plans now! I know why I'm here!

* * *

**Nara**: So the killer is Mad Man?

**Daman**: He just calls himself that.

**Nara**: What plan was Chris screaming about?

**Daman**: Let me start from the beginning.

* * *

Chris was running down the street in fear, his daughter went missing earlier in the day.

**Daman**: What's going on?

**Chris**: Pamilea, have you seen Pamilea?

**Daman**: Last I saw she was playing near the old mansion.

Chris ran to the mansion screaming her name and heard her screaming in the second story, then the screaming stopped. Suddenly, Pamilea flew out of the second story window and hit the ground in front of him. Her head was cracked open and her brains were splattered across the ground, her eye was hanging out of its socket, one of her arms was just bone, one of her legs were completely gone. She tried to speak but no sound came out for her vocal cords were ripped out of her throat. Chris ran up to her to comfort her last few seconds, her eyes hazed over, and Chris broke into tears. Someone was looking in the upstairs window, the person grabbed a bat and jumped out of the window. The last thing Chris saw was glowing eyes, then everything faded to black...


	2. Day 1

**Day 1**

Chris awoke in a room with red stains on the walls and floor. He tried to stand up but he was tied to a chair in the center of the room, and strange silver rings were on his fingers. He struggled and strained until the door opened in front of him. A shady figure entered, his face hidden behind a top hat.

**Chris**: Who the hell are you!

**Mad Man**: (untieing one of Chris's arms) I'm here to help you.

**Chris**: Help me?

**Mad Man**: Help you, to your fate. We are going to play a little game; you can try to escape, try to hide, and even try to kill me...

**Chris**: (clenting his fist) You sick Bastard!

Mad Man finished untieing one of his arms and Chris swung his fist. Mad Man guarded against it and grabbed a silver ring. Spikes flew into Chris's finger and he jerked his hand away, his skin came off with it.Chris screamed in pain as blood dripped to the ground.

**Mad Man**: Strike one! Nine more and you die! (walked to the door) Now I must take my leave, have fun. (shut the door)

Chris untied his other arm and legs when his pain lowered. Now is my chance, Chris said as he stood up. Razor wire flew out of the walls and became a tangled mess around him as his heart raced. It reached his feet and he jumped in. He swerved around the wire, one sliced across his arm and he jerked back causing another to slice across his back. He made it to the door but it was barred with razors. Blood dripped form his palms as he tried to pull the razors apart, but with no avail. He searched in a panic for another way to escape and saw a window on the opposie wall. He frantically crawled to the other side of the room, cutting him all over along the way. He made it to the window and jumped out. He blinked on the way down and was weirdly back in the bloodstained room. Silver razors diced into his skin as he fell to the ground, the room faded away in his sight.


End file.
